


Petit Frère

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute cette voix. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Il devait mettre son petit frère en sécurité avant d'être dévoré par cette haine qui se distillait en lui petit à petit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Frère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur créatrice de Final Fantasy IV. Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Square.  
> Rating: Pour tous, je suppose.  
> Personnages: Golbez/Théodore et Zéromus. Et Cécil je suppose, même s'il n'a aucun rôle précis.  
> Genre: Pas mal de Angst. Family aussi.  
> Pairing: Aucun

La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur le vert des feuillages. Les oiseaux chantaient, légers pépiements dans la bois au abords de la ville. Aucun monstre n'était en vue, sans doute grâce aux soldats qui faisaient le ménage autour de la ville. C'était un jour comme les autres, rien de stupéfiant n'arriverait aujourd'hui. Le pays était tranquille, en paix grâce à sa fabuleuse armée des ailes rouges et son roi qui régnait avec justesse et droiture.

 _Non._...Ce qui était étonnant, c'était ce petit garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleu saphir qui marchait sur le chemin, enveloppé dans une tenue de cuir allant du marron au beige, seul et tenant dans ses bras un paquet de tissu blanc. Un paquet qui remuait, précisons le. L'enfant qui le portait haletait légèrement, de fines gouttelettes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois la peur, l'angoisse et la douleur. Le bébé qu'il portait était trop lourd pour son jeune âge.

Et il était seul. En deuil. Il n'avait personne.

_Papa..._

_Maman..._

Les images allant avec ce souvenir le hantait, telles des vagues, accentuent son chagrin. Il ne put retenir un sanglot. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit, doucereuse, mais également cruelle.

_**C'est de sa faute...** _

Non...Ne pas l'écouter. Surtout ne pas l'écouter. Fermer son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint son but. Encore quelques mètres...Il prit une grande inspiration et accéléra sa marche. Le paquet dans ses bras remua et un petit cri s'en échappa. Il baissa, malgré lui, les yeux vers son petit frère qui le fixait de ses yeux, déjà aussi violet que ceux de leur père. Il déglutit et secoua la tête, décidant d'accélérer, la peur de commettre un acte irréparable lui donnant la force de continuer.

_**C'est de la faute de ton petit frère si ta mère est morte...** _

_**Tue le!** _

Tout en parcourant la fin du chemin, l'enfant se concentrer sur son chemin. Il ne devait pas l'écouter, il ne devait surtout pas l'écouter. Sa migraine ne faisait qu'augmenter, les paroles cruelles aussi. De plus en plus fortes...et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les ignorer. Il stoppa sous un arbre, haletant. Il était à bout de force, il avait du mal à respirer et même à penser. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus aller bien loin...Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du château. Il le voyait maintenant, magnifique et majestueux. Ses tours se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel.

_Le château de Baron..._

_Baron...La ville d'où venait sa mère..._

_Encore un tout petit effort..._

Il déposa son petit frère sous un arbre, écartant machinalement une toute petite mèche tirant entre le blond et l'argenté du front du bébé. Il était si petit, si mignon, si fragile et si innocent. Il ne méritait pas ça. il fallait l'éloigner de la voix, de lui. L'enfant était déterminé à devenir un inconnu pour le bébé, à quitter à vie à jamais, pour le sauver avant que la voix ne le force à lui faire du mal, à le tuer...ou pire.

_**Tue le!** _

Pendant un instant, un court instant, il perdit le contrôle de son corps, sentant la magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines. Une lueur verte l'entoura.

**_Un simple glacier et ce petit s'endormira pour ne jamais se réveiller._ **

**_Il ne souffrira pas si c'est cela qui t'arrête._ **

**_Pas besoin d'un brasier ou d'un foudre pour t'en débarrasser._ **

Un ultime sursaut de conscience l'arrêta au moment où il levait la main et il brisa la sort, reculant, au bords de la nausée. Il avait failli tuer l'enfant, quelques secondes de plus et tous ses efforts auraient été réduits à néant. Il recula, tremblant de tous ses membres, transi par l'horreur et le dégoût de lui-même. Qu'avait-il failli faire? Sa mère aurait été tellement triste et déçue. Comment pouvait-il...comment avait-il pu...Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il reculait, avant de trébucher sur une racine et de s'écrouler sur le sol.

«Je dois partir, loin d'ici. Vite.»

Il se redressa, ses yeux ne quittant pas le bébé. Puis il les tourna vers les murailles qu'il distinguait à travers la végétation. Était-ce suffisant? Le bébé était-il assez prêt pour être entendu par les humains? Devait-il attirer l'attention avant de fuir? Ou devait-il partir maintenant, avant que la voix ne...

**_Tu vas le laisser là alors?_ **

**_A la merci des monstres?_ **

**_Tu es bien plus cruel que je ne pensais._ **

_**Ce serait tellement plus simple de te débarrasser de lui.** _

_**Allez, un petit glacier. Si tu veux, tu peux me laisser faire...** _

«Taisez-vous!»

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'enfuit, entendant derrière lui les cris du bébé soudain effrayé de ne plus le voir. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si des gardes avaient entendu le (presque) nouveau-né, il ne se retourna pas par crainte de voir un monstre venir pour les mêmes raisons.

_Il préférait ne rien savoir._

_Il préférait l'incertitude à l'horreur._

_Et l'espoir, si maigre fusse-t-il, à cette même horreur._

_Et si il ne savait rien, il ne pourrait pas revenir lui faire du mal._

_N'est-ce pas?_

Il courrait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il décida d'ignorer le destin de son frère... _mort ou vivant? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais_...Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa jeune poitrine en se remémorant sa joie quand il avait apprit qu'il allait être grand frère, au bonheur de sa mère. Sa mère qui avait regardé le bébé avec tellement de tendresse avant de mourir.

_Et lui, il avait..._

_Il avait presque..._

Sur cette ultime pensée il se concentra sur sa maigre magie blanche et lança le sort, priant pour y arriver cette fois, car il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve. La voix allait revenir et il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps.

«Téléport».

Arrivé où il le voulait, Théodore s'effondra sur le dos, épuisé, vidé de son énergie, et incapable de se défendre. Une voix retendit au fin fond de son esprit. La voix qu'il avait tellement redouté. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand le sentiment si familier de douleur, qui accompagnait les mots si venimeux, revint à son tour.

_**Cette fois tu es à moi...** _

Ce fut les derniers mots que le jeune garçon entendit avant de devenir celui qui serait l'instrument de Zeromus pour les années à venir. Son âme fut envahie par les ténèbres, sa haine enfla en lui telle un ballon. Le demi-lunarien se releva, ses yeux devenu bleu foncés. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son jeune visage.

_Théodore avait disparu..._

_Ne restait que Golbez._

* * *

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
